thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Orlando Belisle Jr.
Orlando Belisle Jr. is a friend of ThatGuyWithTheGlasses from the Wisconsin area who has acted in several of the Nostalgia Critic sketches and shows. Orlando made his debut appearance in the You're a Rotten Dirty Bastard Christmas Special, starring as Roger, an angel attempting to show the Nostalgia Critic how important he is by showing what life would be like if he never existed (in a parody of It's a Wonderful Life). This mission backfires when it is shown that everyone is far better off having never known the Critic, including Roger, who them attempts to kill him. The Critic eventually turns the tables by simply shooting Roger in the head with his handgun. Roger is upset because God lied to him and said that angels couldn't be killed and remarks, "That was kind of a dick move", before falling to the ground and dying. Orlando returned for a major role in the Year Three Anniversary special, Suburban Knights as the main antagonist Malachite. Orlando reprised his role as Roger in the year four finale of the Nostalgia Critic. Durring the review for the Scooby-Doo movie, the Critic (of the present) vanishes from his room and ends up in what can only be described as Purgatory. There he is greeted by Roger. He is the ruler of Purgatory for all the angels that died, despite him being the only one there since he didn't know angels could be killed. Roger aides the Critic with saving the universe only hinting that answer has something to do with the review. After solving the problem, that watching something as horrible as Scooby-Doo would bring the world to an end, Roger brings the Critic back to Purgatory to congratulate him for saving the universe (by blowing up the DVD with a grenade). Although the Critic still feels empty, Roger tells him that he could "do things a little different," indicating the end of the series. Before sending the Critic back to Earth, Roger tells him that there are so many terrible movies for The Critic to review, and that Roger will be watching him, making sure that Critic has something to critique. Orlando also appeared in the Pearl Harbor review following the Critic's return. In the review, he plays a studio executive named Peter Soulless who hired Michael Bay to direct the movie, only to regret doing it when the movie bombed at the box office. In the Catwoman review, he makes a cameo at the end, playing Halle Berry who has come for revenge on the Critic for reviewing the movie. In the Cat in the Hat review, Orlando potrays Peter Soulless, the man who bought all the rights to make Dr. Seuss' work into films. He appeared again in Daredevil as The Angst, the early 2000s superhero. Orlando's next role was in the Suicide Squad clipless review, where he plays Slipknot, who goes unnamed in the review. Background Little is known directly about Belisle's background and relationship to Walker and TGWTG.com. It is known that he is a Godan (5th Degree Black Belt) in Shorei-Goju Karate, and that is a fan of the Matrix series of films. He is also co-owner of The All Around Cafe. Characters * Roger * Malachite * Peter Soulless * Halle Berry * Odie * The Angst * Slipknot * Aquaman Nostalgia Critic Appearances * You're a Rotten Dirty Bastard (2010) * Suburban Knights: Part 1 (2011) * Suburban Knights: Part 2 (2011) * Suburban Knights: Part 3 (2011) * Suburban Knights: Part 4 (2011) * Suburban Knights: Part 5 (2011) * Suburban Knights: Part 6 (2011) * Suburban Knights: Part 7(2011) * Scooby-Doo (2012) * To Boldly Flee: Part 1 (2012) * To Boldly Flee: Part 2 (2012) * To Boldly Flee: Part 3 (2012) * To Boldly Flee: Part 7 (2012) * To Boldly Flee: Part 8 (2012) * Pearl Harbor (2013) * Catwoman (2013) * The Cat in the Hat (2013) * Daredevil (2015) * Garfield: The Movie (2015) * Scooby-Doo 2 (2016) * Suicide Squad Trailer (2017) * Suicide Squad (2017) * Scooby-Doo: The Mystery Begins (2018) * The Nutcracker (2009) (2018) * Justice League (2019) Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Main Contributors Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Suburban Knights Category:To Boldly Flee